True Love
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: this is my smallville story. There are some parts i used from the show and somethings from other things and i'll give them credit at the end of the story. Please R&R. LexOC. Let's see what's happened to our favorite Kansas town and their billionare.
1. True Love

Disclaimer: I don't any part of Smallville what so ever. I own Amber, Ricky, Hermes, and I literally own Georgie the green cheek conure; he's my pet bird!

True Love

By LexLuthorlovesme

Chapter One: Introductions 

One day, Lex came into the Talon to talk to Lana and have a drink. "Hey, Lex, how ya doing?" Clark Kent asked as he served a table.

"Okay as I'm going to be. How's your family?" Lex asked sitting down. "Good," Clark replied and Lex nodded. Lana then came and greeted Lex. "Lana, so how is business going?" He asked casually.

"Great, we have a new employee. Amber come her a minute." Lana said and a young woman walked up with a tray on her hand. She had long rich dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her complexion slightly fair, and her face held a casual yet pleasant disposition. She wore a white tank top, a black skirt beneath the Talon apron, and black boots. "Amber this is Lex Luthor, my partner." Lana introduced the two of them.

Amber held out her hand to him. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Luthor." She said pleasantly and almost like a business owner or a CEO. Lex was caught off guard. Usually, he would have to offer the shake and the recipient would hesitate to complete the gesture. He shook her hand and said, "Lex". Amber knew straight away that he wished for her to call him by his first name. "Lex, like I said. I am very pleased to meet you." She said smiling. "Excuse me but I must bus tables seven." She said then headed into the back to get a busing tub.

"She seems nice." Lex said sitting back in the chair. Lana and Clark glanced at each other and then at Lex. "Is that all you came for, Lex?" Lana asked curiously. "Not really, I came for coffee." Lex said and smiled back. "With two creams please," he said to Clark, and Clark went back to work while Lana went to serve a table. Amber came out with a busing tub and began to bus table seven. Lex watched her bus, and suddenly his coffee was placed in front of him causing him to snap out of it.

"You see something you like, Lex?" Clark said sitting the two creams on the table. Lex looked at him skeptically.

"Clark, remember – this is me – I've been deceived by women more time s than my father's company has been questioned for illegal operations. I don't really think I'll find a woman that's legit and would truly love me for me." Lex said slightly bitter as Amber picked the tub, saw them looking at her, and then waved at them with a smile. Without realizing it, a smile crept onto Lex's face.

"Considering you're smiling right now – you never know - she could be the one." Clark said then walked off to another table.

"Perhaps, Clark, you could be right. Thanks for being the optimist." Lex said aloud to himself, tapping his finger, and watching her. It seemed she knew he was watching her but she did not let it bother her. Finally when she passed him to wipe a table down, Lex grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Amber, when is your shift over?" He asked her confidently.

"Fifteen minutes, why?" Amber asked with a bright light in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my mansion?" Lex asked shyly and slightly blushing.

"If you want me to come - I'll come." Amber said softly and smiling gently. Lex smiled as she went back to work then he took another sip of his coffee. Clark and Lana laughed in the back room. Then they left the back room and made themselves look busy.

Fifteen minutes later, Lex paid for the coffee and waited for Amber outside. Amber came out of the side door wearing a black feather stuffed coat. "Sorry for taking so long. I haven't gotten use to this climate yet. I've been gone for nearly four years – attending college in southern Oklahoma." Amber said folding her arms. " Thank you for inviting me over. I didn't feel like studying tonight." Amber said smiling at Lex."This is my last year of college. I hope to start my own business of selling, repairing, and renting instruments along with selling other things that have to do with instruments." She said happily. Lex seemed amused. "All the things Clark and Lana said were true. I've heard nothing but good things about you from them. Your father on the other hand – I've haven't heard good comments if any at all. I hope he's backed off." Amber said concerned. This caught Lex completely off guard, and he started to become suspicious.

"If he has backed off – he's probably up to something. So… you like music, like classical music, I mean, do you play any of the instruments that you plan to sell?" Lex asked casually.

"I play violin, viola, and cello." Amber said calmly. "I remember when Lana tried playing my violin when we were younger." She said then laughed softly to herself.

"Lana and you must go back." Lex said looking at Amber.

"We're cousins – although not biologically." Amber said softly. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a picture. Then she handed it to Lex as they arrived at his car.

"This is you and Lana?" Lex asked looking at the picture. Amber nodded sadly. "What is it?" He asked when he noticed her despair as he gave the picture back to her once they were in his car. Amber merely shook her head. It was not long after that they arrived at the Luthor Mansion. Lex opened the door and allowed her in first. There were people that worked there at the mansion that greeted them as they entered and walked to Lex's study, where he spends most of his time. He poured himself a scotch and offered her some, but she politely refused. Suddenly Lex looked displeased.

"Ah, Lex there you are. I was looking for you." Came a voice from behind Amber.

"Why? So you can chuck something else my way. Perhaps another murder or some other crime you've committed and look to your only son, the scapegoat. Place another piece on the demise of your own son?" Lex said wittily but with a hidden viper strike. Seemed his tongue was as sharp as a tack.

"No, just to talk. Oh, I see you brought a lady friend home with you." Said the voice and Lex said nothing just glared at his father. Amber turned and looked at Lionel uncertain what to do or say, if anything. Lionel extended his hand and introduced himself. Amber was hesitate, looked at Lex, and Took hold of his hand. "Amber Potter," Amber said softly and as soon as Lionel loosened his grip she withdrew her hand. Lionel said one more thing to Lex then left the room.

"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend." Amber said sadly. "He's the reason why I'm here now. He was abusive and he said he'd kill me if I left him so I fled. I haven't even told Lana." She said starting to cry. "I remember when he threw that vase at me amongst other things. Besides the memories, I have a scar on my lower back where the glass dug deep into my flesh." Amber said revealing the scar on her back.

Lex sat his drink down on the table and went and felt the long scar. Amber shivered and Lex looked up at her. "Tickled," she said softly. "Your ex threw a vase at you." He said calmly.

"I fell back on the vase after he threw it at me, and he left me there. Naturally, I passed out, and my mom found me then took me to the hospital. It was horrible! I was so scared! I had never been so terrified in my life! They say I almost died due to blood loss." Amber said looking into his eyes. Lex wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. I guess this doesn't hale in comparison with all that's happened in your life." She said smiling at him.

"Well, I've never been attacked so violently by someone I depended on. However, my father has tried to strike me down so many times it couldn't measure to a hundred piñatas in a room full of children." Lex said seriously. "At least you're alive and you're here." He said putting his hand on hers.

"Thanks Lex, you're the nicest person I've met." Amber said as Lex sat beside her. "What about your past?" She asked attentively.

"Wasn't that great, but I did enjoy going to the ranch every summer. I was there when the meteors hit. It caused me to loose my hair." Lex said casually.

"Well, I find it attractive, but honestly what really matters is what's here." Amber said, touching his chest with one hand and her own chest with the other. Lex put his hand on hers, which rested on his heart. "Hmm, I wonder if Georgie would take a liking to you." She said aloud. "Georgie?" Lex said sounding shocked. "It's just my pet bird. He's very protective of me and can get jealous easily." She laughed. "I don't know what I'd do without him. Whenever I'm sad, upset, or just plain crying, I get him out and cheer me up." She said with a smile, and Lex smiled too. "Oh gosh, it's late! " She exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Well, where do you live?" Lex asked getting up and offering her his hand like a gentleman. She took it without a second thought.

"Thanks, actually I live close to Clark. I live on an old abandoned farm that belonged to my family." Amber said smiling and straightening out her skirt.

"I'll take you home." Lex said bringing her to his garage. He got in the driver's side and she got on the passenger side. "Do you have a car?" He asked as they were going down the road. "No," Amber said casually. "How do you get to work?" He asked a little shocked.

"Actually, Clark gives me a ride into town when he goes to school in the morning and start working at the Talon pretty much as soon as I get there. After work I walk back home usually. Crazy - I know." Amber said, rounding off with a laugh.

"How did you get those marks on your shoulder?" Lex asked changing the subject.

"Georgie – I put him on my bare shoulders sometimes and his claws kind of scratch me up, but it only hurts sometimes." Amber said casually.

"But you have such fair skin, shouldn't you wear something that covers your shoulders when he's on you?" He asked with a tone of common sense.

"Yes, but when I get home I change into something comfortable. Thinking upon home – I have to give Hermes his treat." She said looking off into space for a second. "Hermes," he said in a questioning tone. "My horse, I found him on my property. He was an injured mustang. I know mustangs are kind rare around here, but I found him behind the barn one morning. Lucky for me I had some baby carrots with me. He ended up finishing them off while I wrapped up the deep gash he had on his front left leg. Hermes is a beautiful horse. I'll show him to you if you want." She said happily.

"Sure, I'd like to see your pets." Lex said as they passed the Kent farm. As they came closer to the next farm, they saw smoke rising into the sky. "What the…" Lex said putting the petal to the metal. He swiftly pulled into and up the drive. "Oh my gosh," he said looking at the blazing barn and half engulfed house. He got out of the car, and the next thing he knew Amber had ran into the house. "Amber!" He yelled as he ran up to the house. "Amber! Amber!" He continued as ran from side to side of the house, hoping to see a sign of her. All the while, he called the fire department.


	2. Ricky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters besides Amber, Georgie, Ricky, Amber's friends in Oklahoma, and Amber's biological parents (yet to be mentioned). Those of you who like Sandra Bullock movies will recognize something, I don't want to give it away, but I disown that part. **

_Chapter Two: Ricky_

Amber ran to the half of the house that had not been engulfed yet and grabbed the cage. She ran to a nearby window, took a lamp, and broke the window. Then she once again grabbed the cage and climbed out of the window. A piece of glass tore the flesh on her upper back. When she got out, she moved away from the house and set the birdcage on the ground. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lex heard her scream and came running. He saw a man about his age with a knife to Amber's throat. Amber was trying to pull his arm away from her.

"Ricky, you psycho! Let me go!" Amber yelled in a mixture of anger, pain, and fear.

"I told you I'd kill you if you left me!" Ricky growled viciously. He tightened his grip on her chest even more. She winced in pain but continued to struggle.

"Calm down and let her go!" Lex said pacing towards them.

"One more step, Baldy, and you'll be kissing her life goodbye!" Ricky growled mercilessly, and Lex stopped on the spot. Amber let go of Ricky's arm suddenly.

"Okay! I've actually been waiting to see if this really works." Amber said sounding confident and almost joyous. She struck his solar plexus with her elbow, crunched on his instep, bashed his nose with the back of her head, and finally struck him in the groin. After that Ricky let go of her. Amber got away from him and grabbed a medium sized branch that rested nearby because she knew he'd be back on his feet in no time.

"Where'd you learn that?" Lex asked a little stunned.

"I saw it on a movie. They called it S.I.N.G. and it really is a self-defense mechanism. You can learn from movies." Amber said with her back to him, as she stayed ready.

"You're bleeding," Lex said suddenly noticing the gash on her back and walking closer towards her. Suddenly, Ricky jumped up with the knife in hand and charged towards Amber. He knocked her to the ground, but the wood slowed the blade down; however, Ricky drove it deeper into the wood. The blade became like a wedge and began to crack the wood. Then he was suddenly rammed from atop Amber by Lex. Ricky and Lex began to brawl as Amber withdrew the knife from the wood and threw it into the now fully engulfed house. Then she ran to where Lex and Ricky were fighting. The bird was squawking and jumping around in its cage along with all the pandemonium. Ricky had managed to get Lex in a headlock and was tightening his grip.

"Ricky! Let Lex go! I said LET HIM GO!" Amber screamed, hitting Ricky upside the head with the branch, which finally broke. Lex got away from him, walked up to Amber, and embraced her consolingly.

"Amber! Lex! Are you two alright?" They heard a familiar voice as he rode up on a horse. "Clark," Lex and Amber said in unison. Amber looked at the horse he was riding. "Hermes!" She exclaimed, walked up to the brown and white horse, and began to stroke its head.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex asked, as Clark got off of the horse.

"I was outside when this horse arrived at our farm a little while ago. He was going crazy, grabbed my coat with his teeth, and started pulling me towards this farm. I saw the smoke, told my dad, and he went to call the fire department. I got on the horse and he brought me here. " Clark said getting off of the horse.

"I see. For a mustang, he's very loyal and smart." Lex said as Amber cried into his chest.

"I thought – he was – dead," Amber said between sobs as she held onto Lex. Clark walked up to Ricky and felt his neck for a pulse.

"He's out cold," Clark said calmly.

"I was so scared! Thank you, Lex – are you alright?" Amber asked looking into his eyes. He nodded and let her cry on his chest. "Thank god – thank god," he heard her sob. Then they heard the sirens from the fire trucks and saw them come, along with Mr. Kent behind them. The firemen went straight to work, and Mr. and Mrs. Kent got out of the truck then jogged over to Amber, Lex, and Clark.

"What happened here?" Mr. Kent asked once he got them. No one said anything, and then Amber spoke up.

"Lex brought me home, and we found the barn fully engulfed in flames, and the house half engulfed. I went in to save my bird, Georgie, and escaped through the window. Ricky then attacked me from behind. We all ended up fighting, and I struck him on the back of the head when he had Lex in a headlock." Amber said unsteadily as she remained in Lex's hold. Nothing was said as raindrops began their fall from the clouds. Lex picked up the birdcage, put his arm around her shoulders, and led her to the car. The Kents watched them go and then looked at each other solemnly.

"That's horrible! I can't believe this has happened, and you know it's probably gonna be on every form of media in Smallville." Mrs. Kent said looking at her husband. Jonathan said nothing and remained stolid.

"Clark, who is this woman? Do you know her?" Jonathan asked looking at his son.

"She's Amber Potter, and she's Lana's cousin. She's that girl we saw playing with Lana every now and again. She told me at work that she was into a lot of things since her first year elementary school. She came back to Smallville about six months ago, and works at the Talon with Lana and me." Clark said continuing to watch his friends. "I think we should keep Hermes at our barn until Lex can bring him to his stables." He whispered as he looked at his father, who nodded. Mr. Kent took the horse from Clark, and Clark picked up Ricky.

"Clark, can you take him into town?" Jonathan asked leading the horse down the drive. Clark placed Ricky into the passenger's side and buckled him up. He then turned to Lex, who was comforting Amber. Lex had already placed the birdcage in the back seat of his car and was talking to her.

Clark walked up to them, and Lex turned when he heard him coming up behind him. "Lex, it would probably be best if you two came to the sheriff's office." Clark said with concern.

"It depends if Amber is up to it," Lex said softly, looking down at her. She did nothing for a moment and then nodded. "Okay," Lex said as Amber went around to the passenger's side. Lex then got behind the wheel, and Clark did the same in the truck.

Clark followed Lex's Porsche as they headed to the Sheriff's office.

When they arrived at the office, Clark ran and got the Sheriff. While Clark was talking to the Sheriff, Lex got out, went to the passenger side, opened the door, and reached out his hand. Amber remained transfixed and didn't seem to notice him until he gently took hold of her hand. "Come on, Amber," he whispered softly as he squeezed her hand. She slowly got out of the car, remained silent, and lost to those around her. Suddenly she looked at him, and her sorrowful, blank eyes made him jump slightly. "Amber – I promise you everything will be alright," He said gently and took as step closer to her. Amber closed her eyes and kept them closed for a moment; then she suddenly leapt into his arms, laced her arms around his neck, and cried into his collar.

"Thank you, Lex, for comforting me and standing by me through all of this." Amber said softly as she released him, supplied a weak smile, and then sadly looked at the ground.

Lex suddenly placed his index finger under her chin, his thumb atop her chin, and gently made her look at him. "Lex," she faintly whispered, heart pounding as he moved closer. His breath grew heavy as did hers. Then he gently pressed his lips to hers and placed his free arm around her. Amber kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Suddenly, they heard a trashcan fall over and saw someone bolt around the corner. Lex's eyes darted to the truck.

"Shit!" Lex snapped and bolted to the corner. When he got there, he stopped, and scanned the surrounding. Now thoroughly upset with himself, Lex paced back to Amber, who waited for him to her, before she got nervous again. " He got away," he growled lowly and then embraced her once more.

"What now? We can't let him roam around unstable," Amber quietly asked against his chest. All of a sudden, Clark came out with the Sheriff. He looked at Lex and Amber then at the truck.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" Clark asked looking first at Lex and then at Amber in concern.

"He got away when we weren't looking. I chased after him, but he wove himself into the shadows." Lex said sounding a little peeved.

"S'cuse me miss –are you the victim?' The Sheriff asked looking at Amber, who still remained in Lex's embrace. She nodded silently. "Could you come and answer some questions?" The Sheriff asked then leaded back into the office. Amber, Lex, and Clark followed her inside. Clark stayed near the door to keep an eye on Lex's car with the bird inside. Ricky could come back to try and steal it for ransom or something. Amber and Lex followed the Sheriff to the actual _Sheriff's office. _"Amber Potter, is it? You wouldn't be related to Nell Potter from the now Talon down the way, would ya?" The Sheriff asked and she nodded in response to both questions. "Well, anyway, come on in – alone – and sit down." She said as Amber looked wearily at Lex then went into the office. Lex leaned on the wall and waited by the closed office door.


	3. Disbelief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville and I used some lines from the some of the episodes for Lex to basically say again. If you readers are loyal Smallville watchers then you will know when you read what I'm talking about.**

_Chapter Three: Disbelief_

"You really care about her, don't you, Lex? You just met her this afternoon." Clark said to Lex from his place by the door.

"There's something about her. I can't place it, but it's something. She seems to feel that she's alone and that makes her sad, yet she wears a facade of happiness to mask the pain within. There's a sorrow there." Lex said looking at Clark, more like through Clark.

"Deep Lex," Clark said calmly.

"Alright, Miss Potter, what happened? I'm assuming Lex Luthor was the cause of this." The Sheriff said with a seriously bland tone as she sat down in her chair.

"No! You're wrong – Lex saved my life tonight! It started before I came to Smallville. I was dating a man, but I learned a little while ago that he was not the man I thought he was. I told him I was going to leave him, and Ricky – my ex-boyfriend- threatened to kill me if I did; thus, I fled to Smallville half a year ago. This afternoon when I was working at the Talon, I met Lex, and he invited me over to his home. When it became late, he took me home and when we got there my house was halfway up in flames and the barn was already consumed. I went into the house to save my pet bird – he means so much to me. When I escaped through a broken window, Ricky attacked me from behind, holding me at knifepoint. I away able to break away from him and then we –Lex, Ricky, and I – fought to stop him. I had to knock Ricky out to stop him from killing Lex." Amber said sternly, as she truthfully protected Lex's name. "We had Ricky not eight minutes ago, and now, thanks to my carelessness, he got away. He'll probably come after me again." She sighed with exasperation and sorrow.

"Mm-hmm, and that would explain Mr. Luthor's bloody nose and bleeding gum?" The Sheriff asked and Amber nodded. "I really doubt that," she said looking suspiciously at Amber.

"Excuse me?" Amber said with an attitude. " Both Lex and I were nearly killed tonight! I've lost everything except my bird, my horse, and the tattered clothes on my back!" Amber snapped in outrage.

"I need more proof, without it, all of this seems nothing more than a tale." The Sheriff said calmly.

"Proof! You need proof! My clothes have been burn, there's smoke, and ashes on them! My body has soot on it! My hair is burnt at the ends! Lex's face is bleeding and my waist is bruised due to Ricky holding me as tight as humanly possible! You want proof! Talk to the Kents! Talk to the Fire Department! Ricky is a criminal of arson and attempted murder! He is unstable and on the loose!" Amber shouted standing and slamming hers hand down on the desk. Then she stormed out of the office then clear out the building. Lex looked at the Sheriff, then at Clark, and then went after Amber.

"Amber! What happened?" Lex asked rushing to her. Amber growled angrily before answering him.

"She doesn't believe me! She says she needs more proof. It sounds too much like a story. It's outrageous!" Amber growled completely pissed off.

"Don't worry, Amber. We'll take care of it one way or another. I've always believed the police lacked in their duties." Lex said bitterly. Amber nodded seriously.

"So what now? That psycho's on the loose." Amber asked with uncertainty, looking at the ground. Lex embraced her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Come – Stay with me. You are _more _than welcome." Lex said looking into her emotion-filled eyes. She rested her head against her chest. Clark came out the Sheriff's Office.

"There's nothing more we can do right now. We'll take care of Hermes until you can get him to the Luthor stables." Clark said walking up to them.

"Thank you, Clark. I'll tell Lana about all of this tomorrow." Amber said looking at Clark. He smiled and nodded. Then he headed to his truck and got in.

"See you two later," Clark said before driving off.

Lex opened the door for Amber, and she got in. Then he went around and got behind the wheel. "I'm so sorry for being such a burden to you." Amber said softly, looking at her hands. Lex put his hand on her knee.

"Amber, please, you're a blessing. One of the few I've had. Don't think of yourself as a burden." Lex said confidently. Amber put her hand on his and smiled. She saw the smile on his face as he was driving. After a few minutes, Lex pulled into the drive and into the garage. "We'll have to get you some clothes tomorrow." He said calmly after getting out of the car and taking the birdcage out.

Thank you Lex, but I believe I can afford to buy my own clothes. I have a rather large amount in the bank because I used to work for a very large company as a secretary in Oklahoma." Amber said coolly. Lex smiled smugly at her, but half of his smiles seemed smug. He took her straight to the room she would be sleeping in. Once in there, Lex cleaned off a table as Amber looked at the intricate designs of the room. "Wow! What wonderful craftsmanship." She said in marvel of its sculpting. Lex watched her enjoy the art of the room. He walked up and embraced her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I realize you wear a façade, and I'm not the best judge of character. However, what I do know is love isn't about playing it safe; it's about risks, unless you're willing to put yourself out there you'll never know. I have a bad habit of falling for the wrong women. You see – when my mother died I began to build a wall around my heart. Every year that grew taller, more fortified. Till eventually, it became impenetrable. I thought, a few times before, that a special someone was the one for me. Then, I remembered, appearance is deceptive, and nothing is as it seems. Then I truly began to believe that some people weren't meant to find love and all that was left to be alone. All my life I've had to second-guess the intention of others. I'd reached the point where I started to think friends were a luxury I couldn't afford. Throughout my life, I've always been let down and attacked by my father causing me to be more insecure. However, I was able to open my mind and start tearing down the wall. Over all of that, the hardest is telling a girl you love her." Lex explained rather longwindedly as he held her tighter.

"Lex," Amber whispered in a sighed in his arms. "That's so sweet and the feeling is completely mutual; however, can we slow down just a little. Everything's so hectic and uncertain right now. The one thing I do know is that I loved you, at first sight. As soon as I saw you, in the Talon this morning, my heart pounded like crazy; even though you were a misnomer to me." Amber professed leaning into him.

"I can still kiss you, right?" Lex whispered into her ear, jokingly.

"Of course! I love the way you kiss me." Amber exclaimed, blushing, and placing her hand over his. Lex continued to hold her and then he began to kiss her neck. "Oh – Lex please stop," She sighed and he did. "Lex," She whispered, turning around and looking into his eyes. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, and he cradled her gently. "Lex, I love you." She said and then pressed her lips to his. Amber slipped her tongue into his mouth and continued to kiss him. Lex then gently laid her down on the bed. He brushed her cheek gently and then started to kiss her lips, neck, collar, and cleavage. She sighed his name again as his hands roamed her body. Suddenly a yawn slipped from her lips as she held onto him. Lex looked at her with a smile. He kissed her gently on the lips and then got up. "Lex?" amber yawned sitting up.

"You're tired; it's been a crazy day, and you need to rest. Naturally, I have no women's clothes, but I'll be right back with a shirt." Lex said then gently closed the door behind him. His bedroom must have been close by because he was back in a couple of minutes. When Lex returned Amber sat on her bed in a black, silk bra, black underwear, and her bird perched on her index finger. He came in with one of his long sleeve dress shirts. She looked at him, when he entered, with a soft smile. He approached Amber and handed her the shirt. Then Lex went to let the bird on his finger, but Amber told him not to. "Why?" He asked, not too happy to have someone tell him not to do something. Lex went ahead and tried to let Georgie on his finger, but Georgie him. Lex ripped his finger away from the bird as it flew to her shoulder, stood at its height, ruffed its neck feathers, walked her shoulders, bobbing its head, and chirping loudly.

"Georgie! You know better, and you know your punishment." Amber snapped at him, getting up, and then opening the cage door. Georgie looked at her confused. "Go on," Amber said and the bird jumped in his cage. Then she walked up to Lex, gently took his injured finger, and kissed it. "I'm sorry, Lex, he gets so jealous and protective." She said softly embracing him tightly and then pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she said when they broke their kiss, and rested her head on his chest.

"You know it almost seems much like Romeo and Juliet – us meeting and falling in love like this." Lex said looking into space.

"Spare me the tragic ending and give me an epic reward. I'd rather have us have a relationship like Odysseus's and Penelope's from the Odyssey." Amber said seriously. Lex released a small laugh and embraced her tightly. He sighed and said he loved her. Then he kissed her on the lips, said his goodnight, and then left the room. Amber smiled happily as she put on the shirt, jumped into bed, and fell asleep upon the fluffy bed.


End file.
